


Scream Like It Hurts...

by Hulk_Stanner



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Quill, Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Dynamics, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Yondu Udonta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Peter says something stupid to Yondu in front of the other Ravagers while drunk and his Captain is forced to deal with it to avoid a possible mutiny... It all works out just fine for them, in the end.





	Scream Like It Hurts...

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is a ridiculous drunk idiot and Yondu is just done lol. Ravager politics are tricky, and Peter knows he's a dumbass. Kraglin just knows shit coz he's an awsum little shit, and Yondu cares way more than he wants anybody to think lol.
> 
> This just sorta happened. An RP inspired it. I let it happen cuz, any excuse to write more porn, right? And there needs to be more Peter/Yondu in the world...
> 
> This is not really proofread so, any dumb mistakes are mine lol.
> 
> I really do hate titles. :D

"Oh, fuck you old man!" Peter said, a slight slur in his voice as he swayed a bit where he was standing, gesturing in Yondu's general direction with his half finished bottle of beer. The silence in the room was instant. A thick, tense hush falling over the group of usually rowdy Ravagers. "What'chu say ta me, boy?" His Captain's voice was low and dangerous, and had Peter been sober and not a complete fucking idiot, he might have realised that this was his one chance to actually save his ass from whatever form of punishment would come from the blatant and extremely public disrespect. Alas. Peter had never claimed to be all that smart... "You heard me old man. Fuck. You." Peter repeated, as clearly as he could given his drunk state. It was clear enough.

Peter hadn't yet realised just how bad he'd fucked up until he suddenly found himself slammed up against a wall, with Yondu's considerable weight pinning him there, his hard body pressed the length of Peter's back and one strong hand gripping the back of his neck, tightly. Peter grunted with the impact, and he opened his mouth to say something before there was the sudden, sharp sting of Yondu's teeth at his throat, and a low, slightly threat-laced voice at his ear. "Think real careful 'bout whatever you gon' say next, boy..." The Captain warned him, before lowering his voice to speak to Peter wothout the rest of the crew hearing. "Yeh know what Ima haveta do 'f you act out on me again Pete..." The fingers at his neck squeezed slightly, and Peter suddenly remembered they weren't alone... Oh... Shit. His inebriated brain had suddenly caught up with him, and now Peter realised just how bad he'd fucked up here, and why Yondu was warning him to stand down. He had blatantly disrespected the Captain in front of his men... Peter was one of his men... Had he been any one of the other Ravagers, he'd have had an arrow at his throat for that first comment...

He realised now that Yondu was giving him a choice. Something he wouldn't do for anyone else. If Peter actted out again, the Captain would be forced to punish him in front of the entire crew as a display of strength... There was already some talk of the way Yondu tended to favor Peter, and any special treatment right now would only make matters worse. The crew would start to think that Yondu had gone soft, and a Ravager Captain who showed any kind of weakness often ended up overthrown and dead fairly quickly.

Peter shivered beneath Yondu's hold, and he made his body relax and fall pliant in his Captain's strong grip, dropping his voice to a quiet, meek, but audible tone to the room, showing his submission. "'M'sorry Sir..." Yondu's fingers pressed deeper into his neck, and his weight shifted to pin him more firmly to the wall, though Peter could feel the silent relief coming off him at Peter's obvious submission. Peter realised then that his Captain had been hoping npt to to have to make a public example of him for this... Shit. Peter owed him big time... "What was that, boy? I don't think I heard you..." Yondu growled in his ear, and Peter obediently repeated himself a bit louder, so the rest of the crew could hear. "'M'sorry Cap'n..." It helped that he meant it. He hadn't meant to put Yondu in a situation where he would have to show his strength to the crew and show them that he didn't in fact, play favorites. He did, of course, and everyone knew it. But of he let Peter get away with this unscathed then the crew would start to turn on him...

'Damn, Quill. You done fucked up good this time.' Peter thought to himself, as Yondu's weight shifted off him, the hand still at his neck as the Captain growled; "You ain't sorry yet boy, butchu will be..." Peter felt himself dragged backwards off the wall by Yondu's hand and shoved in front of his Captain, who proceeded to roughly lead him through the halls of the ship by the scruff of his neck, to his quarters where he shoved him down to fall facefirst onto the bed, bent over.

Yondu locked the door before coming over and leaning down over his back again, and it was about now that Peter realised he was hard. Fuck. "You idgit!" Yondy growled, in his ear. "You wan' me teh haveta whip yer ass in public boy?" The Centurian Captain said, as he bit down at Peter's throat and Peter gave a small cry of pain mixed with a moan of pleasure. Fuck. Now he was really hard, and he sprta suspected Yondu knew it. "I'm sorry...! I didn' mean ta put you in a position!" Peter apologised, quickly. "I didn' think..." Yondu snorted exasperatedly in his ear at that. "Course you didn' boy... Now, you better be good, an scream real nice an' loud fer me Petey, or else them dumb bastards out there're gonna think I is lettin' you off easy..." He said in a low, commanding purr and Peter whined slightly and nodded.

"Yeah... Yeah I can that..." He agreed, his voice gone breathless and husky as he felt Yondu dropping his pants down around his ankles and roughly shoving his shirt up over his head, the material catching around his wrists, and Peter gasped as Yondu used it to bind them over his head before kicking his knees apart and sliding between them. Peter whimpered when he felt Yondu's thick, blue length teasing against his hole for a moment, before there was the sudden press of a thick finger into his ass, without warning and true to his word, Peter obediently let out a sharp cry at the intrusion. It didn't really hurt so much as leave him with a slight, burning ache between his thighs as Yondu pressed in, and Peter was only slightly surprised to find that he'd actually used lube.

He wasn't really pissed at him then, and this wasn't so much a punishment as it was to give the rest of the crew something to listen to that made it sound like Peter was getting his ass turned red on his Captain's whip... Strangely, the thought only made him shiver and his dick twitched where it was trapped between his stomach and the furs of Yondu's bed. The sensation of the soft furs rubbing against him was something else, and Peter groaned loudly just as he felt Yondu push his finger in deeper. Peter's loud cry a moment later was completely genuine as Yondu prodded the end of his questing finger over his prostate, and Peter arched beneath him, his hands twisting in the tightly bound shirt as he tried to open his legs more, only to be stopped by his pants still around his ankles trapping his legs.

"Fuck...! Yondu... Please..." Peter begged shamelessly and to anyone outside it would probably sound like he was begging for Yondu to stop, rather than the opposite. Yondu nipped at his throat as he shoved another finger into him and Peter groaned again and let out a sharp cry at the delicious burn in his ass at the quick, rough treatment. Yondu drew another loud cry from his throat as he jabbed at his prostate again, and Peter's entire body was trembling by the time Yondu had stretched him out just enough to take his huge, thick cock.

"You ready boy...?" Yondu asked him as he lined himself up and Peter nodded, not trusting himself to speak, a small whimper leaving him as he felt the head of Yondu's massive cock breaching his body. The cries and whimpers Peter was letting out as his Captain's thick length split him open inch by glorious inch with a steady burn of pleasure were definitely loud enough and wrecked enough to convince the crew that he was suffering greatly for his transgression although, by now, Peter had quite forgotten about them entirely, his sole focus narrowed down to the feel of Yondu's huge length in his ass, his strong, muscled body pinning Peter down to the bed as he started pounding him, not even giving him time to adjust before he was hammering Peter's prostate and dragging more and more broken sounding cries from his lips. Peter was in Heaven, he was sure of it.

Yondu's thick cock was hitting every single one of his most sensitive nerves as he thrust into him, and Peter was sobbing and shouting and panting heavily beneath him, his body twisting as he squirmed and wriggled and tried to find leverage thst just didn't exist to push himself back onto Yondu's cock. Peter let out a desperate wail at his inability to actually do anything much more than just lie here and take whatever Yondu gave him, and he mewled helplessly when he felt his bound wrists being pinned down even harder by a large blue hand as Yondu curled the fingers of his other hand into Peter's hair and tugged hard, at the same moment as he sunk his teeth into his throat again, and Peter was lost. His steadily leaking dick twitched and Peter could feel his orgasm about to crash over him, when Yondu's hand suddenly slipped beneath his body and gripped the base tightly in his fingers to cut him off.

"Not yet, boy." The Captain's voice rasped in his ear, thick with lust and rough with command, his breathing a little ragged from the exertion but honestly, Peter thought that on the whole, he sounded way too put together for how fucking dead Peter was... The frustrated, desperate scream that left him at being denied his release when he was so, so close to it was one that echoed down the cool metal corridors of the Eclector, more so than his others, and Peter was just outright sobbing with desperation now. "Yondu...! Fuck, Yondu! Please!? "Please"!?" He begged helplessly, his hands twisting in his makeshift bonds as his entire body trembled with need as Yondu's fingers tightened their grip, his cock abusing Peters prostate relentlessly now as he drove into him with deep, powerful thrusts that shook Peter to the core...

The young Ravager was lost in a haze of white-hot pleasure, his mind blank and thoughtless bar for the desperate need to be allowed to cum, his whole body was now shocky and raw, nerves screaming from the almost painful overstimulation and need. He was pleading and screaming senselessly now, no longer aware of what he was even saying. "Yondu! Please! Cap'n! Please, please, please...!" When Yondu finally deighned to let him have what he so desperately needed, Peter thought he was going to die. His throat was raw with the scream that left him, his body bowed beneath the stronger one behind him as he thrashed and pulled at his bonds and came helplessly on Yondu's cock, his own untouched as he spilled over his abdomen and the furs on Yondu's bed, his ass clenching down around the huge, thick length inside him and Peter was sobbing again as Yondu just kept going, fucking him relentlessly through his orgasm and Peter was beyond even the ability to scream anymore, pitiful whimpers and thin, drawn out little whines the only things he could now manage as he fell limp and pliant beneath Yondu's body, the firm hands that had shifted to his hips now the only things hilding him up as he simply lay beneath his Captain and took what he was given, helpless against the onslaught of pleasue-pain that was wracking his body and his mind, the later of which had gone blank and hazy with bliss...

Peter had no idea how long it was before he heard Yondu grunt loudly near his ear and felt his teeth at his throat again before he gave one last hard thrust into him and Peter could feel the hot, wet sensation of being filled up with Yondu's thick cum. Peter mewled quietly gave a soft moan at the feel of Yondu's dick twitching against his walls as he spilled deep inside him, and for some reason he couldn't fathom Peter felt an odd sense of belonging right then... Peter was half unconscious and drifting when he felt the surprising touch of Yondu's big hand in his hair, petting him. The surly blue Ravager Captain wasn't exactly known for being affectionate and Peter mewled again softly at the gesture, trying to lean his head into the delightfully tender touch.

Yondu shushed him when he attempted to move, and continued petting his hair as he leaned down to murmur directly in Peter's ear. "You sleep now, boy. Lemme take carea the rest... You done good, Petey... Don't think we'll be havin' any trouble fr'm the crew over this one boy." He said, and Peter purred softly at the praise, a weird warm feeling in his gut at the thought that despite his screw up he had been able to please Yondu by fixing it. He didn't hear the rest of whatever Yondu was murmuring to him as he continued stroking thick blue fingers through his hair. Exhaustion and booze caught up with him too quickly for anything else to really register, aside from the fact that Peter decided it was actually really nice, falling asleep with Yondu buried inside him, full with his seed and his Captain's hand in his hair, strong body resting behind him in a way that made Peter feel safe, and wanted...

After Peter had passed out completely, his breathing evened out to indicate a deep and peaceful sleep, Yondu pulled out of his boy slowly, careful-like not to wake him. Peter barely shifted as he got up from the bed and moved to unbind his wrists, pulling the shirt off completely and tossing it aside on his floor somewhere. After this, he swung Peter's legs up onto the bed proper and removed his boots and pants leaving Peter fully naked in his bed, his face turned to the side where he was spread out on the furs. In a moment of rare tenderness Yondu brushed a stray piece of messy hair off Peter's forehead before trailing his fingers lightly down his back to his hip. The Ravager Captain turned then and went into his personal bathroom, a rare commodity that the rest of the crew didn't share, as they all had the communal lavatory at the centre of the ship.

Yondu wet a cloth with some warm water before going back out and cleaning Peter up, wiping the drying tear tracks and sweat from his face and body before cleaning the leaking cum from his ass with surprising tenderness. Once he was done, Yondu tossed the cloth into a corner somewhere staring down at Peter forva moment, who had a peaceful, happy expression on his face in his sleep and, much as Yondu would have liked to have laid down next to him for a while, it would look suspicious if he didn't reappear on the bridge soon since the screaming had stopped... The Captain sighed as he reached out a hand to briefly stroke Peter's hair again before he turned and exited his cabin.

He was not overly suprised to find Kraglin waiting for him in the hall. "You didn' actually flog him, did yeh Cap'n?" The scrawny Ravager asked, just below a whisper and clise enough that if anyone else was around they wouldn't have heard it. Yondu gave his first mate a long look that seemed to Kraglin like his Captain was trying very hard not to roll his eyes at him. "What'd'yeh think, Krags?" Yondu said to him eventually, and Kraglin nodded slightly and fell into step beside his Captain as they made their way back to the bridge. He'd thought as much. The rest of the crew might need to believe it but, Kraglin knew in his bones that Yondu would never really do anything to hurt Peter anymore than he would. Peter was like the annoying, weird little brother he'd never wanted and though he would never tell it to Peter, Kraglin actually liked the gigantic idiot Terran... Thought of him as family even.

Yondu's arrival back on the bridge was heralded by most of the crew present (the ones who were still standing, anyway) turning to look at him, and Yondu growled and flipped the edge of his coat aside as he stomped back over to his chair. "Whatchu all lookin' at? Git back ta work!" Yondu barked as he sat, a small, amused smile twitching at his lips at the frantic sounds of compliance behind him. Good. Let 'em think he'd whipped the boy into unconsciousness... Yondu knew that if anyone asked, Kraglin would confirm the story. Probably embellish it too. Tell everyone that he had whipped the kid almost raw. Yondu snorted softly at that thought, and propped his feet up on the console.

Yeah, right. As if laying into that boy with a whip would actually stop him from being a smart assed little fucker. Yondu was half convinced that even if he had threatened to bring out the whip Peter would only have gotten hard even quicker. 'Fuckin' hopeless asshole...' Yondu thought to himself with a slight, fond grin as he shook his head...

***

The Next day, Peter was absent from the bridge until about an hour after the ship's "night" had started. When he did finally make his appearance, he was walking gingerly and with a clear limp present. Yondu deliberately kept his head turned away from him, feigning the same indifference he would show to any other of his crewmembers had it been them he had been forced to discipline. Inside, he was smirking with amusement at the good show Peter was putting on of being in a whole lot more pain than he actually was. Truth be told, Peter was feeling great. Sure, his ass ached a bit and he felt somewhat hollowed out and raw down there, but it was all just a lovely firm reminder of the thorough dicking he had got last night from his Captain.

Some of the crew were giving him mildly sympathetic looks, most of them having suffered Yondu's wrath at least once in the past. The rest were either ignoring him or trying hard not to look like they were silently sniggering at him. Had Yondu not been in the room, he didn't doubt that they would have been laughing and mocking outright but, honestly, Peter didn't care. He only found their amusement at his imagined pain silently hilarious as, he knew for a fact that had it been any one of them to suffer the Captain's ire they certainly wouldn't have ended up bent over and thoroughly fucked into Yondu's matress.

Peter fought hard not to smirk when some asshole named Taserface deliberately knocked into him and he covered his amusement with a sharp hiss, which only made the asshole smirk more. Peter swore someday that he was gonna find a way to drop that guy into a sun or something... But for now, he merely continued his day as though there were nothing out of the ordinary besides a few imaginary lashes and, when he stealthily caught Yondu's eye across the bridge, he had to try hard not to laugh and give the whole game away at the sly little glint in his Captain's eyes, shining with hidden mirth and the barely visible amusement that Kraglin was hiding next to him. Yep. Let the assholes think what they wanted. He and Yondu and Kraglin knew better. It would be their little secret...

**Author's Note:**

> These two idiots. I love them. Lol.


End file.
